Catatonia
by SHYKA-CHAN
Summary: —Se ha ido, se ha ido-murmuraba ella una y otra vez. Él se había marchado, llevándose su  vida, su conciencia y su razón de existir consigo.—La internaron Edward, internaron a Bella en el Hospital de Port Angeles.—Oh Bella... ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?


**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es obra de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Catatonia<strong>

.

_**Capítulo único.**_

.

- Se ha ido, se ha ido…- es lo único que la escuchaba decir a su siempre pequeña hija de 18 años que permanecía ausente desde hacía dos semanas, dos semanas que habían sido un completo infierno, viéndola sumergirse poco a poco en aquel pantanoso lago que se había convertido su mente del que no lograba salir, o simplemente no lo deseaba.

Y todo por aquel adolescente idiota que se había marchado a Los Ángeles con toda su familia, y había dejado a su frágil niña en un estado deplorable.

Siempre supo que algo así pasaría, estaba seguro que ese jovencito terminaría por lastimar a su pequeña, pero jamás pensó que todo esto iría tan lejos, jamás imaginó que todo terminaría con su hija en estado de catatonia, yendo de camino a un hospital especializado para internarla y comenzar un tratamiento. No, jamás imaginó que todo terminaría así.

Tenía ganas de viajar hasta la casa de los Cullen- si tuviera la dirección- y patearle el trasero a ese muchacho que había jugado con el corazón de su hija hasta llegar el punto de enfermarla. Claro, luego de disculparse con el doctor, que nada tenía que ver en el asunto de que su desgraciado hijo haya ilusionado a su niña para dejarla tirada. El doctor era un hombre honorable, que había soportado tres años trabajando en un pequeño pueblo como Forks, y donde seguramente le pagaban una miseria a pesar de ser un excelente profesional. No, de él no podía quejarse, pero con su hijo era algo completamente diferente.

Y por otra parte, ¿cómo es que a su hija le había afectado tanto su partida? Sabía que ese chico le gustaba, y era de esperarse del hecho que él se fuera le afectaría de alguna manera, él mismo había pasado por lo mismo y podía dar testimonio de ello, pero jamás pensó que aquel abandono la dejaría como una zombie, no, peor, porque los zombies por lo menos se desplazan, por lo menos desean algo, carne, pero ella, simplemente había dejado de estar, no respondía, las lágrimas estaban todo el tiempo en su rostro inexpresivo, casi no comía y sólo se movía para hacer el trayecto del baño a la cama y viceversa. Ahora la situación estaba empeorando, como si no fuera ya bastante, su estado psíquico afectaba a su estado físico, estaba adelgazando notablemente, y tenía unas ojeras purpúreas debajo de sus ojos chocolate que daban fe de su insomnio.

Un médico de Forks le había aconsejado internarla inmediatamente, ántes de que sus síntomas se agravaran y terminara padeciendo algún tipo de esquizofrenia. Se estremeció ante ese pensamiento. Su pequeña…

Habían decidido tratarla con psicoterapia en el Hospital Central de Port Angeles. Los médicos que la habían tratado habían tenido la misma opinión que él sobre el asunto, no parecía que alguien la hubiese dejado, sino más bien como si alguien amado hubiese muerto.

Y Charlie, su padre, se sentía increíblemente impotente ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo dejarla internada en un hospital, esperando que alguien más se hiciera cargo de ella y pudiera ayudarla como él no había podido hacerlo.

Y por otro lado estaba Renee, que no hacía más que echarle la culpa por no haber sabido cuidarla, por haberla dejado acabar así, pero aunque ella sabía que su ex esposo no cargaba con la culpa no veía otra manera de descargar su frustración, le resultaba muy doloroso ver a su chiquita en ese estado, tan ausente, tan fuera de su cuerpo y con su rostro pálido, mojada por las lágrimas, traslúcida, como si todo el tiempo estuviera viendo algo horrible, un fantasma u otra cosa aterradora.

— Ya llegamos hijita —dijo Renne desde el asiento delantero de la patrulla a su hija, a sabiendas de que esta no contestaría.

Charlie se bajó del auto y ayudó a sacar a Bella del interior, quien se movía mecánicamente sea a donde fuese que la llevasen, pero sin mirar a la cara de sus padres, con la vista perdida en la lejanía y con el viento intentando secar inútilmente su rostro aún húmedo.

.

_**En alguna parte de Alaska… **_

_**.  
><strong>_

— ¡Edward!, tengo que decírselo a Edward —Alice caminaba en círculos por toda la habitación, alterada, tecleando los botones de su celular con una velocidad sobrehumana, bajo la mirada sorprendida de su pareja, que percibía perfectamente la repentina turbación en ella.

— sabía que esto iba a pasar, ¡Lo sabía! ¿Y este idiota por qué no contesta?, se lo advertí, se lo dije, se lo repetí, pero no me quiso hacer caso... maldición —cortó y volvió a intentar- "yo se lo que hago Alice, es por su bien" —imitaba con amargura la aterciopelada voz de su hermano.

— ¿Qué quieres Alice? —se escuchó la voz profunda y ronca del otro lado.

— ¡Hasta que te dignas a atender soberano imbécil!— le gritó ella con su dulce voz elevándose dos octavas.

— No atiendo para que no me molesten, dime que pasa, y espero que sea importante— dijo él con la misma voz ronca e inexpresiva.

— Por supuesto que es importante grandísimo idiota...

— Deja ya de insultarme Alice— le cortó él con sequedad— si has llamado para eso entonces..

— Te insulto porque te lo mereces— le replicó ella con brusquedad.

— Al grano Alice.

— Se trata de Bella, la he visto— soltó ella y se produjo un silencio sepulcral del otro lado, ese que antecede al huracán.

— ¡Te advertí que no miraras su futuro Alice!— vociferó Edward, mostrando por primera vez en dos semanas un sentimiento, la furia.

— Si, y también me dijiste que ella estaría mejor ¿Lo recuerdas?— le espetó ella también furiosa. Hubo otro breve silencio del otro lado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— le inquirió él, aún enojado pero con una repentina ansiedad que no pudo evitar, se filtrara en el matiz de su voz.

—La internaron Edward, internaron a Bella en el Hospital Central de Port Angeles— le informó Alice mientras sentía como Jasper irradiaba las ondas de tranquilidad que, contra toda lógica, invadía su cuerpo— te lo advertí Edward, te dije que algo así pasaría, pero tu no me escuchaste, ¡Aquí tienes las consecuencias!.

— ¡¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Está herida? ¡¿Qué sucedió?—bombardeó Edward, incapaz de refrenar la alteración que ni el poder de Jasper habría sabido controlar.

—En realidad no le paso _nada_— dijo la chica no muy convencida— no está herida...físicamente — le aclaró con pesadumbre.

—¿A qué te refieres Alice? ¿Entonces por qué está internada?— le urgió él, confundido e impaciente.

— Creo que por ti —confesó angustiada—. Ella está herida psicológicamente, está en un especie de estado de catatonia, la he visto, la han ingresado al hospital para dejarla internada, ha adelgazado mucho Edward, está destrozada, pálida, ojerosa y estoy convencida de que es por tu causa— le dijo seriamente. Se hizo el silencio nuevamente, pero uno más largo y lleno de tensión.

— ¿Edward? ¿Sigues ahí?— preguntó, preocupada por su hermano.

— Si —musitó él con voz ahogada.

— ¿Qué harás? —inquirió ella.

— Tengo que verla —respondió Edward, hablando como si le costase hacerlo, como si le faltase el aire, a él, a un vampiro- yo... yo no sabía que... si yo hubiese sabido... jamás imaginé que... ¡Demonios! —soltó lleno de frustración.

— No quiero decir que te lo dije Edward, pero te lo dije —le acusó ella seriamente.

—Tengo que cortar Alice, tomaré el primer vuelo.

— Te esperaré en el aeropuerto.

— Adiós —dijo él y cortó la comunicación.

.

.

.

Ingresó a la habitación a hurtadillas, era temprano, faltaba un par de horas para que el sol despuntara en el horizonte pero él no podía estar lejos de ella ni un minuto más. Apenas descendió del avión y leyó en la mente de Alice la información que necesitaba corrió como quien lo hace por su vida, que era a ciencia cierta lo que estaba haciendo.

Con apenas la luz de la luna la reconoció, aunque le hubiese gustado que no fuera ella, que la silueta tirada como un trapo sobre la superficie acolchonada de su cama no se tratara de la mujer por quien había dado todo y dejado todo. Que su desesperado intento de protección no hubiese culminado en eso. Porque sería su culpa, siempre su culpa, siempre lastimando hiciera lo que hiciera, como el monstruo que era.

— ¿Bella? —susurró, con voz suave y cargada de angustia. Sus manos temblaban, sus piernas parecían dos bloques de plomo que apenas le permitían permanecer en pie. Nunca se había sentido tan desvalido, nunca tan indefenso, nunca tan humano.

La muchacha no se movió, no volteó a verlo, permaneció en la misma posición, acostada, cubierta de mantas y con la cara y la mirada volteada hacia la ventana. Sólo un nuevo torrente de lágrimas que se agolpó en su rostro inexpresivo le indicó al vampiro que ella lo había escuchado.

Una mueca de horror apareció en el rostro de Edward, porque tal como la había descrito Alice, Bella, el amor de su existencia, estaba delgada, tan delgada, la piel pálida, como el alabastro se estiraba en sus pómulos sobresalientes. Debajo de los ojos, dos oscuras y marcadas ojeras la hacían lucir sumamente frágil, aún teniendo en cuenta que ella ya lo era por ser humana, le daba la impresión que con solo tocarla, apenas rozarla, se rompería.

Pero lo que hizo que sintiera que su corazón muerto se convertía en una pesada roca en medio del pecho fueron sus ojos chocolates, esos que siempre le habían garantizado aunque sea un vistazo de su mente, que había añorado en las sombras, imaginándolos, viéndolos en su cabeza como si fuera lo único que podía mantenerlo con vida, si es que así podía llamarse y no forzarlo a arrastrarse hasta los Vulturis en busca de clemencia. Esos que lo habían forzado a alejarse antes de que desaparecieran de la Tierra o aún peor, se tiñeran del rojo que indicaban la naturaleza monstruosa de los de su clase, de los desalmados.

—Bella ¿me escuchas? Soy yo, Edward — hablaba bajito, por temor a asustarla, o a resquebrajarla, no lo sabía. Se acercó a la cama aún tembloroso, titubeante, ¿Cuánto daño más podía hacerle? ¿Cuánto más podía lastimarla?

—Respóndeme, por favor —le suplicó con la voz ahogada, sin conseguir respuesta. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, muy suavemente, acariciando sus mejillas pálidas y mojadas, sus facciones huesudas, pero ella no respondía, era como si no se encontrara allí, su vista fija, sin vida, era la peor imagen que había visto. Estaba muerta, muerta en vida. Como él, como él sin ella.

— Oh Bella... ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?— se lamentó él con desesperación, cayendo de rodillas a su lado, con el rostro desencajado por la tristeza. Ella era lo mejor que había tenido y conocido, en sus 104 años era lo único por lo que sintió que valió la pena seguir existiendo, por lo que le agradeció a la inmortalidad, no tenía el derecho de hacerlo, ni que ella lo mirara, mucho menos que lo amara. No tenía absolutamente ningún derecho pero así había sucedido, y él había acabado y lastimado a su tesoro, sus decisiones habían resultado ser la peores, una y otra vez la había lastimado hondo dando cuenta de su inutilidad para hacerla feliz. ¿Cómo algo como él podía hacer feliz a alguien?

Desesperado y con la mirada bamboleando de un lado a otro sin ver nada realmente, tiró de su pelo, eso no era una pesadilla, no era el infierno, eso era real, había acabado con ella.

Se levantó y sentándose a su lado la levantó y la tomó en sus brazos, como si fuera de cristal y comenzó a balancearse de adelante hacia delante y atrás, deseando desde lo profundo de su corazón de piedra que eso pudiera remediarse, que ella reaccionara, que volviera a él y la vida tomara su cuerpo.

—Bella, lo siento, lo siento, cuanto lo siento— sollozaba lamentándose una y otra vez, mirando el rostro mojado y perdido de ella, creía que finalmente se volvería loco, como Carlisle le había dicho alguna vez, ahora lo entendía, creyó que podía amar y recibir amor como los demás, como sus padres y hermanos, pero el amor de un vampiro sólo podía ser con otro de su especie, porque ellos no estaban destinados a amar a nadie más, ningún humano podía recibirlo ni darlo sin perder su vida en el proceso. Y eso se llevaría su cordura.

— Mi amor, mi amor ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice?—repetía continuamente con la voz quebrada, si pudiera llorar, ahora se estaría deshaciendo en lágrimas. Jamás se había sentido tan mal en su vida, ni siquiera cuando la vio tirada, repleta de sangre, creyéndola muerta, creyendo que James la había matado, ni siquiera eso podía compararse, porque esta vez era su culpa, su jodida culpa, porque ahora la veía muerta en vida, la veía tan vacía, y todo era obra suya.

y como castigo, seguramente de Dios, no podía siquiera desahogarse con lágrimas, estaban destinados a sufrir y hacer sufrir, odió su naturaleza, se odió tanto en ese momento que creía que su propia amargura acabaría con su existencia. Pero como vampiro, como asesino, no lo merecía, y el cielo se encargaba de hacérselo saber.

.

.

.

Se encontraba en un bosque espeso, la niebla le impedía ver más allá, vagaba, sin tener a donde ir, no tenía ya más que hacer, ni un sentido por el qué vivir, su vida se había marchado, se había ido junto a él, y ahora estaba el envase, su cuerpo vacío, era un zombie que vagaba por entre la niebla, esperando por alguien que jamás regresaría, su vida jamás volvería.

— Lo siento, lo siento —escuchó débilmente, volteó la cabeza hacia todos lados, intentado percibir de dónde venía aquella voz tan dulce, tan triste, tan añorada. Pero no podía ver nada, empezó a correr, siguiendo aquella voz, aquellos lamentos cargados de dolor, pero la niebla le impedía ver por donde marchaba, le impedía ver más allá de sus manos.

— Oh Bella, escúchame, respóndeme por favor

—¿E..Edward?- sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente, su respiración aumentaba. Desesperación. Quería salir.

Bella lo escuchaba sollozar. Pero era algo lejano, como si fuera el sonido del viento, escuchaba su voz adolorida y quería reconfortarle, la voz de su ángel, del ángel que la había abandonado, que había desaparecido, y en cierta manera ella siempre lo supo, él era algo demasiado bueno como para ser real, como para permanecer junto a una inútil mortal, ¿cómo podría ella retenerlo? No tenía atributos lo suficientemente buenos como para que él quisiera quedarse, ni siquiera entre los mortales sobresalía ¿qué podría darle a él, el ser más perfecto sobre la faz de la Tierra?

Pero ahora lo escuchaba, lo escuchaba llamarla, quería que ella le respondiese, y ella deseaba hacerlo, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, consolarlo, ¿Por qué estaba él así? ¿Era por ella? No le importaba, fuera lo que fuese, no podía escuchar esa tristeza impregnada en su voz lejana, la agitación se hacía más y más fuerte, producto de la carrera, no iba a parar de correr, no importaba que su cuerpo chocara una y otra vez con los árboles, no importaba cuantas veces se tropezara, llegaría a él, así la llamara desde el centro del infierno.

.

.

.

El vampiro se alarmó, ella había comenzado a respirar agitadamente, sus facciones seguían inexpresivas, pero notaba que su respiración había aumentado notablemente.

— ¿Bella?— la dejó en su cama, se puso de pie, aterrado y volvió a tomar su rostro- ¿Qué sucede Bella?- no sabía que hacer ¿debía llamar a las enfermeras? ¿Qué les diría? Él no debía estar allí, tendría que separarse de ella, era lo mejor, esto no podía ser normal.

Llegó hasta la puerta, estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando vio un repentino cambio en sus facciones, la vio pestañear repetidas veces y buscar algo con la mirada, hasta que la depositó, desesperada, en él.

El vampiro se quedó petrificado, ¿Era bueno para ella que él estuviese ahí? ¿Y si hacía que empeorara? ¿Podía empeorar? Era inútil, no era capaz de alejarse de ella, no podía, simplemente no podía. Era un maldito.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella, muy lentamente, con las manos al aire mostrando que no pretendía lastimarla, era ridículo, pero ella solía llegar a ese tipo de conclusiones. Ella estaba con una expresión incrédula, miró a su alrededor como si recién se diera cuenta donde estaba, luego lo volvió a mirar, sorprendida. No era capaz de pronunciar palabras, ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Eso era un sueño?

— Bella —dijo él suavemente, con una profunda mueca de arrepentimiento y la voz temblorosa por el alivio, reaccionaba, eso debía ser bueno- ¿me escuchas?-

— ¿Edward? —preguntó ella, confundida ¿por qué le preguntaba si lo escuchaba? ¿No veía que estaba despierta?, entonces recordó que él no debería estar allí, que él se había marchado, que ya no la quería y no era para nada lógico que estuviese allí, junto a ella, con esa mirada de preocupación, recordó el bosque espeso en el que había estado hacía momentos, entonces no hizo más que llegar a una única y posible conclusión. Estaba muerta.

—Oh mierda —soltó con el seño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa Bella? —preguntó el sumamente preocupado, se posicionó cerca de ella, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro compungido.

— Me morí, me morí, maldición, ¿cómo pude ser tan desconsiderada? ¿Cómo pude hacerles eso a mis padres? –se lamentaba, se sentó en la cama, miró sus manos, delgadas, y luego volvió a ver a su ángel.

—No estás muerta Bella- dijo él, casi en un gruñido —si lo estuvieras yo no podría estar contigo.

— ¿Entonces estoy soñando? Hace mucho que no soñaba, no quiero soñar...— reflexionó con una mirada triste —, porque sueño contigo — admitió con dolor.

— No Bella, tampoco estás teniendo una pesadilla- dijo él, con una increíble pena destilando en su voz.

— ¿Una pesadilla? — rió con amargura—. Esto no es una pesadilla, nunca son pesadillas, eso era al principio —explicó con angustia—, pero no quiero soñar contigo... porque luego tengo que despertar —y una lágrima se le escapó, Edward se apresuró a secársela.

— No estas soñando Bella, estoy aquí — le acarició la mejilla con ternura, hacía mucho que había estado deseando sentir el calor de su piel, volverla a ver, escuchar el dulce sonido de su voz, el sonido de su corazón acelerado, era la música más bella que jamás, en su más de siglo de vida, había escuchado. Esa chiquilla no tenía idea de lo doloroso, físicamente doloroso, que fue para él estar alejado, sin sentir todo aquello, sin su divina presencia, ella era su todo, era su mundo entero.

— Si, claro, eso quieres que piense, y luego cuando despierte...—otras lágrimas salieron de sus ojos— ya no estarás.— sentía cómo el dolor volvía a su pecho, ya no quería eso, ya no quería perderlo más, ¿por qué tenía que sufrir de aquella manera? ¿Cuántas veces más soñaría con él? ¿Cuántas veces más sufriría al notar que no era real?

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que esto no es un sueño, que no estás muerta, que yo estoy aquí, y aquí me quedaré?- Bella se encogió ante esas palabras, ya no quería escuchar más aquello, ya no quería creérselo más, porque siempre despertaba, siempre.

— Lo siento, ¿no quieres que me quede?— preguntó él con dolor al verla encogerse como asustada. ¿Qué haría si ella no lo quisiese? No podría alejarse, claro estaba, pero permanecería cerca, siempre cerca, hasta que ella se fuera, entonces él la seguiría y desearía tener un alma para poder redimirse y seguirla al paraíso, que era el único lugar al que alguien como ella podría ir.

— Ya sabes que si, pero nunca importa lo que yo quiera, siempre te terminas marchando —lo miró a los ojos, parecía tan real, la angustia en los ojos oscuros de él, negros como el carbón, sobre sus marcadas ojeras moradas, se extrañó.

— Tu nunca pareces tan hambriento en mis sueños —dijo mientras le acariciaba con dulzura el rostro de él, vaya, todo era tan vívido, la suavidad de su piel, como el satén.

El vampiro cerró los ojos al sentir la calidez de su mano, el aroma irresistible de ella era ahora una pequeñez, nunca esa parte de él había estado más controlada.

— Porque esto no es un sueño—repitió en un suspiro, aún con los ojos cerrados, de repente, la mano de Bella se detuvo, él abrió rápidamente los ojos.

Y la vio sonrojarse, ese adorable color carmesí en sus mejillas, otra cosa que había añorado en esos días de oscuridad, creyó que jamás podría verlo.

— Oh- musitó ella con sorpresa, cayendo en la situación, haciendo una pequeña "O" con sus labios, haciéndola lucir como una niña. Alejó su mano del rostro de él como si quemara y se la miró- lo siento- dijo profundamente avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?— inquirió atónito, ella no debía disculparse, él era el que debería arrastrarse hasta que ella lo perdonara, si es que podía hacerlo, porque después de todo él era un monstruo, la había agraviado hondamente una y otra vez, hasta dejarla en aquella situación, sabía que no merecía su perdón, pero eso no significaba que no dejaría de intentarlo, era egoísta, un ser completamente egoísta.

— Yo... no debí tocarte... lo siento...se que no sientes lo mismo que yo...por eso...lo lamento.— dijo, con la voz ahogada y la vista baja, eso dolía, aún dolía, pero no quería que él se fuera aún, no importaba cuanto sufriera en el proceso, quería tenerlo solo unos minutos más, solo eso. Todo el dolor que luego vendría valdría la pena si por lo menos podía hablar un poco más con él, y aprovechar para procesar cada detalle de su rostro y retenerlo en su memoria así, tal cual como ahora lo veía. Tan real y tan irreal al mismo tiempo.

Edward frunció el ceño casi con ira, ¿cómo podía decir eso? Eso era lo más alejado de la realidad, pero luego recordó, ella le había creído aquella vez, ella pensaba que él ya no la quería. Le había creído con tanta facilidad...

— Yo... te debo una explicación Bella —dijo él con tristeza mientras se sentaba en la cama, junto a ella, y le tomaba delicadamente de las manos. Ella lo miró, confundida, miró sus manos, envueltas en aquellas manos heladas, cuánto había añorado eso, por cuanto tiempo lo había deseado, poder sentir solo su fría piel o escuchar el mágico sonido de su aterciopelada voz, siempre que estaba con él se sentía como en un cuento de fantasía, de esos que de pequeña tanto le gustaba leer.

.

.

.

— ...por eso tuve que marcharme Bella, no podía permitir que perdieras tu alma, no podía arrebatarte lo más importante que tienes— dijo al final, mirándola intensamente, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos.

— Pero lo hiciste Edward —murmuró ella mirándose las manos y jugueteando con sus dedos.

—¿Cómo?

— Me arrebataste lo más importante que tengo —lo miró fijamente a los ojos con emoción, su mirada resplandeciendo por el brillo de sus lágrimas contenidas, Edward se maravilló ante esa vista y se quedó completamente hipnotizado— Y eso eres tu, y siempre serás tu, ya viste como soy sin ti, simplemente no funciono, porque tu eres mi razón de existir, a pesar de lo que digas, a pesar de que vuelvas a marcharte, yo nunca podría olvidar que tú eres mi sentido. No importa lo que hagas. – Edward, como atontado, no fue capaz de responderle hasta que Bella apartó su mirada de vuelta a sus manos,

— No voy a volver a marcharm..

Bella se apresuró, casi con desesperación a colocar su mano en los labios de él.

— No, no digas ni prometas nada por favor —le suplicó—. No lo soportaría.

— ¿Es que acaso crees que te estoy mintiendo?— La ira relampagueando en su rostro.

— No, no me estás mintiendo, lo crees, ahora, pero ¿qué pasará mañana cuando me vea amenazada por alguien de tu especie, o la semana que viene cuando Jasper vuelva a atacarme? Siempre harás lo que pienses que es mejor para mi.

— ¿Crees que volveré a dejarte con la posibilidad de que vuelvas al mismo estado de hace rato? ¿En serio me piensas tan estúpido? No contestes. – suspiró con frustración y se tironeó del cabello como ella recordaba que hacía cuando estaba nervioso— mira Bella se que me crees mas fuerte de lo que soy, pero no lo soy, no iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que regresara suplicando que me aceptaras nuevamente, se que no me creerías si te dijera que antes de que me llamara Alice yo estaba casi en el mismo estado que tu... .

— ¿Alice? ¿Fue ella quien te contó? ¿Por eso regresaste?

—Si, si y no, ella me contó si, pero de hecho yo no le creí completamente, imaginé que sería algún plan de ella para que yo volviera a verte ya que Jasper le habría contado del hecho que alejarme de ti fue lo más difícil que hice en mi vida y no podría volver a hacerlo luego de verte otra vez. Y de echo hubiese tenido razón, pero lamentablemente cuando te vi supe que todo lo que dijo era cierto y esto solo hizo que mis razones para quedarme se quintuplicaran. Yo venía con la idea de quedarme, aún si lo que Alice había dicho fuese mentira, solo quería tener una razón justificable y para nada egoísta para volver a ti, y Alice me la dio.

— Así que pretendías ser egoísta por medios altruistas— una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Bella e hizo que el veterano vampiro quedara nuevamente hipnotizado.

—Soy un ser detestable, lo se— Edward bajó la mirada y ahora era él quien miraba atentamente sus manos, — creo que el amor que siento por ti, me corrijo, amor es una palabra demasiado común para describir todo lo que tu eres para mi, no creo que haya una palabra que pueda simplificarlo, pero a pesar de eso, tengo la esperanza de que esto me haga una mejor criatura.

— Es cierto —Bella posó sus manos en las pálidas y frías mejillas de él y lo obligó a mirarla —eres un ser horrible— volvió a sonreír, esta vez con aún más ganas — un monstruo —y rió, y eso hizo que el vampiro tuviera la increíble sensación de que su corazón había vuelto a la vida— pero aparentemente estoy destinada a amarte y estar a tu lado todo el tiempo que tu me quieras, o a simplemente dejar de ser, porque este mundo pierde todo tipo de sentido para mí sino me permites estar contigo. Se que suena enfermizo pero no puedo mentirte, sabes lo mala que soy para eso, y si en algún momento quieres marcharte otra vez sabes también que no seré capaz de detenerte, no hay nada en mí lo suficientemente digno como para retenerte —sus ojos se entristecieron y perdieron un poco del brillo que habían recobrado.

El rostro de Edward pasó por todos los estados conocidos, desde una alegría incandescente, pasando por una mueca de profundo dolor, hasta una furia aterradoramente amenazante, y todo eso en menos de cinco segundos.

— Isabella Marie Swan —atrapó las manos de ella entre las suyas y esperó a que ella lo mirara, mas ésta solo se dedicó a ver sus manos unidas — Bella — suspiró el vampiro, levantó la unión y la llevó a sus labios para besar dulce y delicadamente las manos de ella, con esto logró que ella mirara su rostro, aún con un poco de pena — no se que debo decirte para que comprendas…para hacerte saber… si tan solo pudieras por un momento sentir lo que siento por ti,— tomó el rostro de ella en sus manos y lo acercó a su cara con decisión, dejándolo a tan solo milímetros de rozarse— me retendrás de manera eterna e inquebrantable, no lo dudes, eres mi razón de ser, lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi, aunque quise negármelo al principio —no pudo evitar hacer una mueca— te querré a mi lado para siempre, y para demostrártelo.. haré lo que tú quieras, si tu quieres,,,. – Tragó con dificultad aunque esto resultaba completamente innecesario- si tu quieres que te transforme lo haré, haré lo que tú desees.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Bella parecía no creerlo, es más, aún dudaba de que esto fuese real o un muy sensitivo sueño.

— Nunca consideré algo con más seriedad en este momento que en toda mi existencia.

Y Bella no pudo soportarlo más, y se acercó lo más que pudo a los suaves y helados labios del vampiro, apenas rozándolos, a lo que Edward no tardó ni un milisegundo en responder, intentando abarcarla con sus brazos y besándola como jamás se había permitido hacerlo, con tanta dulzura y pasión impregnada que fácilmente convertiría al incendio de Chicago en una pequeña llama de cerillo.

Edward se separó repentinamente por un momento para decir

– Creo que eso significó que sí deseas permanecer a mi lado por la eternidad ¿O no? —Consultó con una chispa de diversión.

— Ya cállate —rió ella y volvió a unir sus labios, disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación que era volver a la vida, o más bien lo que era, que si vida hubiese vuelto a ella.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A<strong>

Hola genialidades de personas que no tengo la menor idea de por qué me leen, espero les haya gustado, lo tenía por ahí escrito hace tiempo y decidí que merecía al menos ver la luz de Fanfiction. Es solo una posibilidad que me imaginé hace tiempo leyendo Luna Nueva, nada del otro mundo, ya lo había subido pero lo corregí un poco mientras escuchaba Cold de Aqualung & Lucy Schwartz (hermosa canción, por cierto) y esto quedó.

¿Review?

Nos leemos pronto.

.SHYKA-CHAN.


End file.
